mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tympa
"One might reasonably conclude that rat-tat-tapping upon its own eardrums all day would give the Tympa a headache. On the contrary, this Wublin delights in banging the drum - particularly for a good cause! While it doesn't have much in terms of material wealth, it selflessly devotes its time and energy to helping fellow monsters however it can, making the Tympa a very good friend, indeed." Description Tympa is an orange metallic monster. Tympa is the 8th Wublin released. It was released on 30th June 2016. Song The Tympa's song mainly consists of the hitting of a metallic snare drum known as a mini-tymp drum. It hits against its circular eardrums with its stone "arms" to produce a metallic snare drum sound, while it hits against its magnet-shaped "horns" to make a quiet cymbal sound. More notably, the drum hitting sounds very metallic and short on each hit. Earning Rate The Tympa, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up To power up the Tympa, you must zap 12 T-Rox eggs, 12 Pummel eggs, 8 Shellbeat eggs, 12 Clamble eggs and 24 Drumpler eggs into its inventory. Once you zap the first egg into the Tympa, a 14-day time limit starts and all eggs must be zapped in time. Inventory Fullfillment The allotted time to fill a Tympa in order to activate is 14 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the Tympa resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy It is difficult to breed when Cold Island cannot breed any monster the Tympa requires. However, breeding T-Roxes in Plant and Air Islands; Pummels in Plant and Water Islands; Clambles in Plant and Earth Islands; Shellbeats in Water Island; and Drumplers in Plant, Air and Earth Islands may help. Just try using the time wisely and breed Drumplers during the times you are active to play and replace with the Triple-Element Monsters at near the inactive gaming periods (Breed T-Rox into Air Island, Pummel into Plant Island, and Clamble into Earth Island during those times). However, if you do end up completing the Drumplers early, just continue breeding T-Roxes in Air Island, Pummels in Plant Island, Clambles in Earth Island, and Shellbeats in Water Island. Provided Enhanced Breeding Structures are used and no extra Breeding Structures are used, it is possible to complete the whole breeding thing within 7 days if active at the game enough. Name origin The Tympa is named after a metallic snare drum called a mini-tymp drum, which its sound primarily sounds like. Notes *Its name was confirmed on Wednesday, June 29th here. *There was a puzzle that revealed the Tympa's name. The answers are as follows: EN'T'''BRAT KA'Y'NA '''M'AW OAKTO'P'''US P'A'''NGO * Every egg required in the Tympa is an unpitched percussion monster, although not all species of unpitched percussion monsters are required. *Its song was revealed on Thursday June 30th by this Vine on Twitter. Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Electricity